Sovereign Remnant
Category: Organizations Category: Sovereign Remnant Organizations The Sovereign Remnant is the remaining pieces of the former Order of Sovereignty after the government fell a part in 53 ABY. With the major government gone the small empires that made up the OoS were left to fend for themselves which lead to S’Rai Dah using his influence within the Imperial Remnant to gather the loyal pieces of the former empire into one. It was a year long struggle for the Moff Council and S’Rai which involved forming documents and debating back and forth between the idea of a single Empire under an Emperor. Finally in 54 ABY the Moff Council announced to the Imperial Remnant that it would be electing an Emperor, their choice was S’Rai for they felt he could unite pieces of the OoS back together. Four months later the Imperial Remnant welcomed the Ter Benix Empire into he Imperial Remnant was well as colony worlds such as Ni'novia and Dathomir. With the Ter Benix Empire and new colony worlds beneath the Imperial Remnant the Emperor renamed the Imperial Remnant the Sovereign Remnant. Organization Military Setup Navy The Sovereign Remnant is organized into 11 fleets all run by the Supreme Commander and the 11 Grand Admirals that run the fleets. The ranking system is then broken down from there from rear admirals to ship captains and below. Each is a subordinate to the one above them and all answer to the Supreme Commander and the 11 Grand Admirals. Training for the navy is done on a military base on the planet of Vinsoth where a major training facility was built for the army and navy. Army The Army of the Sovereign Remnant was composed up of several legions controlled by a general and his fellow officers. The army was trained to be able to fight on most terrain with special groups being trained for elite groups. The Supreme Commander held command over the generals but the generals together formed the Military Council that worked with the Naval Court when making decisions about the military. Emperor and the Government The Emperor, currently S’Rai Dah, has authority over all areas of the government, he acts as the Supreme Judge of the Courts, the legislative body, as well as the highest executive power in the Sovereign Remnant. The Moff Council holds the second highest amount of executive power in the government as well as the ability to propose and pass laws with a majority vote allowing S’Rai to still be Emperor but giving the Moff Council some remnant of power in the government. The various seats of powers extend from the Courts who are in charge of the judicial system to the smaller legislative bodies that propose bills and laws to the Emperor and the Moff Council. Religion Similar to the Order of Sovereignty, the Sovereign Remnant practiced a strict policy of separation of religious institutions in governmental affairs. Despite being a force user, S’Rai has allowed his personal beliefs as a force user to not affect his decision making for the betterment of the Sovereign Remnant. What was gathered about the population of the Sovereign Remnant was that 52% held some sort of religious affiliation of a monotheistic god, 40% had a polytheistic religious affiliation, and the other 8% were either other or held no religious affiliation. Population The Sovereign Remnant’s population increased by a few million over the recent ten years with the added addition of refugees from the destroyed Coruscant. The current population exceeds billions and billions with a majority living within the former Imperial Remnant borders. The Council of Population has estimated that there is about 57% Humans and the other 43% were various other species from around the galaxy that migrated or were assimilated into the Sovereign Remnant. History The Sovereign Remnant was established on 2/24 in 54 ABY by the Moff Council after a year of debate and discussions regarding the direction of the Imperial Remnant. With the fall of the Order of Sovereignty the council knew that it had to act to help hold the Remnant up so that it wouldn’t fail like the major government did. With S’Rai holding an influential place on the council he suggested that an Emperor be elected to run the government efficiently and effectively to help the internal and external struggles of the government. The government being relatively new in age has had the luck of starting off using the Imperial Remnant’s connections and already established economy. With S’Rai also as the leader it gave the Imperial Remnant/Sovereign Remnant access to whatever was left of the Order of Sovereignty including its already invested in projects that were almost complete. The Order of Sovereignty had already paid for a new line of ships that the Sovereign Remnant was able to pick up as their own and sell bringing in large numbers of credits. Connections and Allies Despite the loss of influential governments during the reign of the Order of Sovereignty, S’Rai managed to salvage the alliances between these governments and establish friendly ties with them, including the Confederacy and Nymean Ascendancy. The Sovereign Remnant also had good relations with Sheri Enterprises, a large conglomerate that focuses on creating weapons, vehicles, and droids as well as owning stocks in major corporations and companies. The good relationship with the company gave the Sovereign Remnant access to some of their advanced releases such as the SE-Bodyguard Droid. The Sovereign Remnant currently carries no true enemies besides the always existent Darkness. The SR wishes to maintain good relations with the rest of the galaxy while it is in its growth stage. OOC Note The Sovereign Remnant is an Empire and run by an Emperor IC and run OOC by S’Rai. The government doesn’t support one force user group over the other and maintains little affiliation with force user philosophies. S’Rai has established a policy that keeps himself and any other emperors from allowing their own views to affect their governing. The Emperor is to govern by what is best for the Empire and not himself. So the force users trained at the Dathomirian Academy are not directly in control of the government but function like the JedI did for the Galactic Alliance. They are servants of the government due to its funding and their sworn fealty. With all this said the Sovereign Remnant allows any force user to join them but force users can have little to no say in government depending on if they’ve earned any positions.